


ObeyMe Oneshots

by Casanasan



Series: ObeyMe Oneshots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Protective Lucifer, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casanasan/pseuds/Casanasan
Summary: A continuation of the Vampires Pop Quiz.The demon brothers find you asleep on the couch, find out what happens next...
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMe Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028469
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	1. When the Gloves Come Off (Part 1) - Lucifer x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Vampires Pop Quiz.
> 
> The demon brothers find you asleep on the couch, find out what happens next...

You roll on the couch, unaware of the intense eyes that watch you nap. Perhaps you would have sensed the circle of brothers on any other day, but on this particular afternoon, you are having a wildly vivid dream. In your mind, you have been transported to a vampire version of the Devildom, and in this vampire heaven (or hell) you find yourself facing off with each of the seven brothers. Thankfully for you, the real demon brothers are unaware of this fact; they stand watching you sleep in what appears to be a peaceful way. 

“I just can’t take it anymore, she’s soooo cute!” Asmo cries from his crouched position next to you. His playful eyes glint like a panther ready to pounce.

“Hey, no funny business alright. You’ll wake her up.” Mammon says pointedly from across the couch.

“Mmmmm perfect. Then you guys can watch while [M/C] and I do naughty things together. Hehe.” Asmo smiles, his lustful desires pervading the room. 

“Ew, you wish!” Mammon clamors. The rest of the brothers cringe in unison.

“I agree with Mammon for once,” Satan says from the end of the couch. “It’s best to let the sleeping lily lie.” He holds his hand to his chin as he studies you. “Plus, we may never get another opportunity like this.”

“Oh, fiiine.” Asmo sighs, propping his chin on his hands. He continues staring adoringly at you, his bright face just inches from your sleeping one.

“I wonder if she’s dreaming about food…” Beel says distractedly, gazing down at you from behind the couch. 

“Pshh, yeah right. She’s dreaming about the GREAT Mammon of course.” Mammon boasts.

A mischievous chuckle comes from the head of the couch where the third eldest brother stands. “Oo, oo, oo, it’s just like that time Henry drank too much Devilrade and fell asleep on the Lord of Corruption’s couch during the BIGGEST banquet of the year, and so all seven lords, who were already there for the banquet, gathered around him and played Guess the Dream! Deadman Style, and whoever lost– which spoiler alert, was obviously the Lord of Fools – had to stick his head in the¬–”

“Shut up Levi! Don’t turn this into one of your pervy fantasies!” Mammon pouts. “Plus like…[M/C] is way more cuter than Henry.”  
Satan chuckles beside him. “‘More Cuter.' Seriously, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Mammon.”

“Shut up !!” 

“I’m hungry,” moans Beel.

“All of you hush! You’re going to wake [M/C]!!” Asmo yells.

“Oh, now you’re concerned!!”

The five brothers go back and forth while the youngest brother, completely uninvolved in the precipitating drama, yawns and stretches his arms over his head. “It’s amazing that she’s sleeping so soundly with all these demons around her,” he says to no one in particular. “She looks so peaceful, it almost makes me want to curl up next to her and…” Belphie’s tired eyes book the tiny space on the couch next to you and his body instinctively leans towards it.

“No! My [M/C]!” Asmo shouts, pouncing on you before Belphie can make the landing.

“Hey! Get your hands off [M/C]!” Mammon yells, jumping over the couch to reach for Asmo.

Levi takes out his D.D.D. just as the two brothers start to fight. Mammon’s legs kick up in the air as he wrestles with Asmo, making for the perfect Devilgram shot.

“Omg! Catfight over a sleeping [M/C]! LOLOLOL!” Levi types rapidly in his D.D.D.

“Don’t bring the cats into this,” Satan says. He walks over to Levi and grabs his phone out of his hand.

“HEY! I was just about to post that! You owe me 2000 Devilgram followers!!!!”

“Calm down Levi, I’m just changing the caption.” Satan nods. “‘My brothers are Bakas.’ There, and post.”

You make a noise that sounds like a snore.

“Seriously, and I thought I was a deep sleeper,” Belphie says, dodging the hands of his two brothers.

“When’s lunch?” moans Beel holding his growling stomach.

“Really? You just ate it,” says Belphie.

“Aww, man…”

The brothers are all so distracted that they don’t hear the sound of polished footsteps walking towards the door. Only Belphie catches the sigh that comes from behind them.

“And just what exactly do you all think you’re doing?”

The six brothers jump at the sound of their eldest’s voice, and knowing the expression that will be waiting for them, they turn slowly.

Sure enough, there Lucifer stood in the doorway– arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, lips downturned in a disapproving pout.

After a moment of suspended silence, it is Satan that finally speaks. “Studying the facets of human sleep,” he says smoothly.

“Is that so? I don’t remember assigning this special project.”

“Yea, well… you see… uh...” Mammon struggles, a blush spreading to his cheeks.

“Buusteeeed.” Levi giggles.

“I hope you realize that includes you too Levi,” Satan frowns.

Lucifer’s sigh is heard by everyone this time. “Enough. I won’t have you harassing my exchange student any longer. Everyone, back to your rooms at once.”

“Awwww but she’s so cute! Can’t we watch a little longer…” Asmo says pouting. “And since when is she you’re exchange student huh?!” 

“Yeah, [M/C] belongs to all of us!” Mammon pipes in bravely. When his elder brother’s gaze turns on him, he jumps behind Beel.

Lucifer lets out a sharp, cold laugh. “Don’t be naïve Mammon, [M/C] is mine and has been since I chose her for this program. Now don’t make me say it again. Rooms. Now.”

At that, they all find themselves grudgingly moving away from the couch. 

“Whatever, now I can finally read my book in peace,” Satan says, picking up his book from the table and plopping onto the vacant chesterfield. 

“That includes you Satan.” 

“What? Me? What did I do?” 

The look that Lucifer gives him is enough to make him jump from the couch and join the parade out the door. 

The sextet departs with a chorus of “burrrn's” from Levi and the final parting words, “I’m hungry” from Beel.

With the circus of brothers finally out of the room, Lucifer looks down at your sleeping body. He sighs. “Yare, yare. What am I going to do with you?”

He scoops you into his arms, finding you light and surprisingly warm. He gazes down at you with concern. In this defenseless state, you look just like a baby lamb. He shakes his head. One of these days he would have to teach you a lesson; he wouldn’t always be around to save you.

Lucifer glides down the hallway with you in his arms. He is halfway down the stairs when your voice stops him in his tracks. 

“Lucifer,” you mumble. You turn into him and grab the front of his shirt with an unconscious hand.

He stares down at you in alarm. 

“Stay with me,” you utter. It is barely audible, but his sharp ears make out the words. 

“[M/C]?” he says. There is no response. The only sound that leaves your lips your breath, which is increasing steadily by the moment.

Lucifer exhales and turns back up the stairs, this time taking them two floors up and straight into his room. He lays you down on the widespread bed and stands back to inspect you. You are once again deep in sleep as if nothing had ever stirred your waters. Seeing you lying there so still, he wonders if he imagined it all. 

Shaking his head, he throws his mauve sheets over you. The expensive silk falls gently against your skin, outlining your curves in an intoxicating way. He grits his teeth, the sadistic demon in him threatening to rise to the surface. He has spent many nights lying awake imagining this scenario, and here you are, so vulnerable before him. Your trust in the brothers is truly disquieting, he thinks to himself, but then again, he had never expected to feel such things toward a human. 

Fighting his demonic urges, he reaches for the fur throw at the end of the bed and tosses it over your dangerous shape. He frowns. Now you look even more like a lamb caught in a wolf’s trap. [a/n or a rabbit if this is Beastars :P] Sighing, he walks over to his bedroom console and pours himself a glass of red wine. It was going to be a long afternoon.

***

You wake groggily from sleep. You are sweating profusely from the dream you just had, and the sheets feel unusually heavy above you. You smile as those waking moments present you with fresh memories of your dream: It had begun as just an ordinary day in vampire Devildom, and ended with you and Lucifer making hot, steamy, vampire love in his–  
Your eyes open wide as you take in the scene around you. Gold trims the ceiling and walls which are a shade of soft, seductive purple. A fireplace crackles to your left, and on top, a golden record sits playing a sultry jazz tune. The walls are lined with candles, creating a romantic glow throughout the room. Everything is meticulously placed and ornately decorated. Even the bizarre skeleton in the corner serves a purpose. There is no mistaking it– this is... 

Lucifer smiles smugly at you from a lounge chair across the room. His room.

You gasp and pull the fur blanket over your chest. What in the heck are you doing here?! You look down and are grateful to find you are still wearing clothes. Just to make sure, you touch a hand to your neck. Phew, no vampire marks, so it was just a dream... But still, what kind of parallel universe did you wake up in that found you in Lucifer’s bed?!  
“What happened?” you ask at last.

He chuckles. “I would ask you the same, since when did you decide that it was safe to fall asleep in a room full of demons? Idiotic ones at that.”

You frown. You vaguely remember falling asleep in the common room, so… did that mean Lucifer carried you here? But why not your room? Did Mammon eat Beel’s custard again?  
“Uhm…” you say.

He sighs. “I see you’re confused so, I will explain. After you fell asleep, my brothers seemed to think it would be a fun idea to study you, and them being my brothers, things got a bit out of hand. I’m afraid of what would’ve happened if I hadn’t stepped in in time…”

You look suspiciously at him. “I see… So you brought me here… Because…?” 

He sighs. “Why, after the scene I witnessed, I couldn’t trust my brothers not to sneak in your room for a second peak. Naturally, this was the safest option.” 

“Right… safe…” At that moment, you remember the dream you’d been having. That meant Lucifer was right there watching you the whole time. What if you’d said something, or even worse… You quickly avert your eyes. “And you’ve just been… sitting there this whole time?”

“Why, yes. Was there something else I should’ve been doing?” 

You blush; that teasing tone of his tickles something in the depths of your soul. You hide your face under the covers.

He chuckles. “My brothers were right. You really are adorable when you sleep. One would almost believe you have angel’s blood…”

The blush spreads like wildfire as that crooning voice reaches deeper into your soul. You dive further under the covers and immediately regret the action. As the silk surrounds you, you are overwhelmed by the scent of him– sweet cedar and musky mahogany with a hint of black pepper, like a midnight walk through the woods. It is dizzying; you clench your legs under the sheets. Breathing in the smell, you sigh and peek your head back up to look at the dastardly demon. “Aren’t you… tired?” you say, glancing at the empty spot in the bed next to you.

“Me? No. Frankly, I am not the type of demon who tires easily...”

You huff, he has to choose now of all moments to be dense. “Oh, I see….” 

“Though I must say, that was quite the long nap you had. It makes me want to ask…” Lucifer looks at you with curious eyes. “What was it you were doing last night that made you so tired today?”  
Your pulse spikes. There is that tone again; it prods at you, threatening to expose your darkest desires. You try to think of something appropriate to say. You wonder how he would feel if you told him the truth, which was that you had downloaded a new vampire dating sim and was up playing it until the wee hours of the morning. That would certainly be a mood killer… 

“No matter. What a woman does in her private time is none of my business,” he says, and with that dismissive sentence, the tension eases from the air. 

You deflate into the bed, grabbing one of the down pillows next to you and hugging it to your chest. 

Lucifer laughs and leans back in his chair. “You should’ve seen them, crowded around you like a bunch of dogs… My brothers, regarded as some of the fiercest demons in of all Devildom, are nothing but puppies when it comes to a sleeping human girl.” 

You try to frown when it comes to that last bit, but you can’t help but feel a little elated when you look at him sitting there so naturally. This is a side of him that you rarely see, and it makes you want to make one more attempt to close the gap between you.

You peek out from behind the pillow. “Lucifer,” you say. “Why did you really bring me here?”

He pauses and looks at you with a deerlike expression. “Why? Because like I said, it’s my duty to protect you. I can’t have you getting hurt and causing trouble for Diavolo now, can I?”

Now the frown comes easily. Your nerves bubble up at the mention of the demon lord’s name. That stupid noble “right-hand man” act never leaves for long. It drives you mad. You want to scream, to punch him, to do anything to break that ludicrous facade.

“What’s wrong?” he asks innocently.

You peer two burning eyes from behind the pillow, the rest of your face red with frustration. “You know,” you say coolly, “I’m tempted to throw this at you.” You tighten your grip around the pillow.

“Me? Why?”

“Because… you… URGHH! Nevermind!” You huff and hop out of bed with the pillow clutched to your chest. “I’m going to go take a shower before I say something that gets me kicked out of Devildom. And I’m taking this pillow with me.”

“Huh? Did I do something wrong? Wait [M/C]–”

You slide out past him before he can grab your hand. 

Your thoughts race you down the hallway. You think your dream is messing with your rational processing; there is no way a powerful ex-angel demon such as Lucifer could have feelings for you. He is probably just amusing himself. He gets pleasure from driving others mad, that’s all it is. You hate that you fall for his obvious act every time, and yet… you can’t help but take whiffs of his pillow as you walk. You remember that natural smile on his face and wonder what you can do to bring it out more often. You sigh. Damn that Lucifer and his wax melting voice.


	2. When the Gloves Come off (Part 2) - Lucifer x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get smutty...  
> What happens when Lucifer finds you lying on your bed smelling his pillow?

Later that evening, you lie on your bed, staring at the ceiling. Too lazy to change after your shower, you decided to linger in your silk robe, and you now find yourself running your hands across its lush fabric. The robe is one of the many things you’ve been gifted since coming to Devildom, and you’ll never get used to how luxurious it feels on your body. In a way, it reminds you of Lucifer’s bedsheets. You sigh. The pillow you’d stolen from Lucifer’s room earlier is on the bed next to you. You grab it and hold it to your chest. The spiced mahogany scent wafts off its surface. Just breathing it in sends goosebumps up your bare legs. Lucifer. You huff. Your thoughts dare to venture into fantasies about him, so you count the leaves overarching the bed to distract yourself. 

An hour or so passes before you hear a gentle knock on your door.

“[M/C]?” a voice asks.

“Yeah, come in,” you say.

Lucifer pushes open the door. He pauses at the sight of you lying there on the bed– your naked legs dangling off the edge, his pillow clutched to your chest. He sighs. “You know, I’d advise you to lock your door if you’re going to be laying so vulnerably like that,” he says.

“I think I can defend myself against vampires, thanks,” you retort.

“What?”

“Nothing…”

He shakes his head. “Anyways, I just wanted to see if everything was alright. You didn’t come to dinner after all…” He moves deeper into the room. “Also if I upset you earlier, I’m sorry. Though, I can’t say I know what I did.” He looks at you quizzically. 

“What? Oh, no, it’s fine. You didn’t do anything, I was just in a… bad mood,” you say.

“Oh, is that it?” he raises one perfect eyebrow. “Look [M/C], there’s something else.” As he speaks he approaches the bed. You watch as he places a tentative gloved hand upon the mattress and, after a moment's hesitation, sits down next to you. “What you said earlier, about getting kicked out of Devildom, well… I want you to be honest with me [M/C]. Do you like it here? Do you want to go home?”

You spring up to look at him. “What?! Where’d you get that crazy idea??” 

“With the way you were acting earlier, I could only assume…”

“No, no, no, it wasn’t anything like that,” you say.

“Oh, I see…” He moves closer on the bed. 

With just that one small movement, your heart rate spikes. The lights in the room seem to dim around you. At this distance, you can feel the full magnitude of his power. It is so hot, you swear it’s burning your skin. 

“Is it that you’re scared of me then?” he says. 

“W-What? You? Scared?” you stammer. “Maybe at first, yeah. But not anymore…” 

“Oh I see… that’s good then.” He closes the gap between you, his eyes blazing into yours. He is testing you. You stare back, standing your ground. You notice something swirling deep within those black pools of his– some unidentified emotion, just barely graspable. 

“Is it?” you breathe.

He laughs, breaking the trance between you. “Maybe not…” he says. With one last searching glance into your eyes, he stands up. “Well if that’s all then, I’ll go.” He turns towards the door and begins to walk out of the room.

“Wait–“ you call. 

“Hm?” He turns.

“Well, it’s just that uhm…” you say. “Aren’t you worried your brothers are going to like, you know… sneak in for another peak tonight?”

He frowns. “[M/C], just what is it you’re asking me?” he says tensely.

You squirm on the bed, suddenly uncomfortable. “Uhm… well, shouldn’t you... like… stay with me.”

He blinks. Surprise flashes across his face, but only for a second before it is composed into his usual smug smile. “I see… why didn’t you say that’s what you wanted earlier.” 

With a flick of his wrist, the door slams closed. Before you can take a breath, you find yourself being forced onto your back as Lucifer towers over you. 

“I was holding myself back for the sake of maintaining my authority,” he says, “But seeing you lying there smelling my pillow, well..” He leans forward and whispers in your ear. “I’m afraid I find myself at the end of my limits.” He pulls away and looks you directly in the eyes. “Now, say it again so I can hear you. What is it you want [M/C]?”

“I…” you stumble breathless, the sight of him on top of you stealing your thoughts for a second before desire overcomes you. “I want you Lucifer,” you say. 

He smiles and leans toward you. You close your eyes, ready for the kiss, but instead of meeting his lips, you find yourself confronted by a slim, gloved finger.  
You open your eyes, frustrated, and see him smiling down at you. 

“Very well then, you may have me,” he says, “But on one condition…” He tips your chin to him, this time closing the gap. “Be mine [M/C].” 

You lose the answer in his lips. The pillow falls to the side as you engulf yourselves in each other. His lips taste yours with a vengeance, filling you with all the passion and frustration he’s kept held up inside him. His hands explore your body, tracing your shape through the thin layer of your robe. You quiver, scrambling for him. You want to strip him of all his layers. Now.

You tug at his gloves. “What happens if these come off?” you say.

“Mmmm,” he murmurs into your neck. “Why don’t you try and find out?”

You smile, pulling off his right glove easily. As you move onto the left, you get an idea. You lift his hand to your face and, making sure he is watching, bite the tip of the index finger and pull. The glove comes off in your mouth, you toss it to the side with a jerk of your head.

He looks at you, amused. “Oh, how very naughty of you. That won’t go unpunished you know.” 

He flips you on top of him. Taking in your full figure, he strokes his now bare hand along your neck, then it slips lower, tracing your collar bone, and then lower still. Wherever his skin touches yours you are electrified. When he gets to your breast, you shiver. He makes a movement with his fingers that causes you to gasp. 

He laughs. “Ticklish are we?”

“Luci–“ furrrrr. You moan.

“Hm yes, let me hear you say my name. Just like that…” His tongue finds your neck. You groan. He pulls at the loose tie of your robe, chuckling. “Shame, I was hoping to take my time undressing you.”

“I can go change if you’d like,” you say.

He pulls you tight against him and whispers in your ear, “No, I like you just like this.” With one dexterous hand, he removes your robe and tosses it to the side. “Mmmm, such a divine figure,” he says, taking in the sight of you. 

You attempt to return the favor, pulling at all his layers until you find yourself stopped by a daunting row of buttons. You groan, “This is wildly unfair,” you say.

He laughs at you. “Allow me to help.” You shift off him, and with ease, he removes his garments. As you expected, he is blindingly beautiful. You straddle him once more and run your hands across the smooth surface of his abs. 

He kisses you, grabbing both your wrist in one. “Uh uh,” he says. “That’s my job.” To demonstrate, he begins trailing his hands down your body, stopping in certain places to trace delicate circles. Each movement sends a shiver up your spine; it’s as if he knows where all your sensitive spots are.

You groan; sick of his teasing, you get a wild idea. You pull yourself toward his neck and bite.

He makes a sound of surprise and flips you onto your back, pinning you to the bed. “Do you want to try doing that again?”

You look up at him, shaking your head. 

“Wonderful. Now be a good girl and do as I say.” He slides down your body until he is at your feet. He grabs one in his hand and brings it to his lips, breathing lightly against your inner ankle. “Ah, my. Such fine skin,” he says. “I want to taste you. Mmm yes, all of you.” He takes his time journeying up your body. You shudder as he gets closer to your sensitive spots. By the time he reaches your inner thigh, you are shaking uncontrollably. 

He chuckles. “I must admit, seeing you like this is doing something to the carnivore in me.”

You yelp as he tastes your most private parts. His tongue moves in intricate ways, doing things that provide the utmost pleasure. It is not long before you feel yourself approaching a climax. You moan. He chuckles and travels back up your body before you can reach it. As he climbs over top of you, you see that he is already hard. He looks at you with pure desire. You are sure the same fire can be seen in your eyes. You want him, you need him, this instance. He sees the pleading in your eyes and shifts you vertically on the bed. 

Staring up at his dazzling, commanding body, a sudden important thought strikes you. 

“Wait,” you say. 

“What? If you’ve changed your mind, I’m afraid it’s far too late for that.”

“No it’s not that…” you blush. “I-I want to hear you say it.”

“Ah, I see.” He smiles, pressing against you. “I am yours [M/C], body and soul.”

You gasp as he enters you, the feeling of sweet surrender overcoming your body. 

He feels better than you could’ve ever imagined. You reach for him desperately. He grabs your wrists and thrusts them above your head.

“Now, now, if I had my choice, you’d be chained to this bed right now,” he says.

You growl in response but quickly feel yourself giving way to your submissive self. You let go in a chorus of screams and moans as he thrusts against you. Succumbing to Lucifer feels terrifyingly good. You want to give more, more of yourself, to fall deeper in his brilliant darkness. 

He smirks. There is so much mischief in that smile that for a second, you feel terribly frightened. No matter how much you trust him, Lucifer is a demon, after all. You are truly powerless in his arms. 

“What?” he says. “Did you think I would go easy on you? After all the bravery you’ve shown this year? Tsk tsk tsk.” He leans forward and says this last part in your ear. “You’re mine. I won’t let anyone else have you now.”

You tremble. “Lucifer.”

“That’s right, who do you belong to?”

“Lmmiuerrrr“

He presses into your ear. “I can’t quite hear you. Say it louder so everyone can hear.”

“Mmmm.”

“What’s that? Will you defy me?” he puts one hand under your leg and thrusts it over his shoulder. “Now, let’s try this again.” He moves deeper into you.

“uUUnh,” you moan. This time you can’t help it– his name leaves your lips involuntarily.

“Mm, that’s better. Ah, you feel so good.” He breathes into your neck, his attention now moving away from tormenting you and into feeling the pleasure. 

As he does, you realize that your legs are loose and decide to take the chance to strike back. You lock them around him and pull him closer to you. Now it’s his turn to moan.

“You’re going to be a hard one to tame, aren’t you?” he says.

You respond with a squeeze of your thighs.

“Very well, I accept your challenge.” 

He flips you around to your knees. With one arm, he scoops up the front of your body so that you arched against him. With the other, he hooks your right thigh behind you. 

“Do you know what happens when one lives as long as I have?” 

You whimper as he trails his hand along your inner thigh. 

“You get to learn a lot of… interesting things about the body,” he says, getting closer to your delicate bits. “Such as, which positions cause the most pleasure, which cause the most pain, and which render one completely defenseless…” He chuckles, his deep voice vibrating against your neck. “Now tell me, who do you think wins? A human or…” 

He shifts you into an unfamiliar position and moves into you. As he enters, you feel nerves sparking up within you that have sat dormant your whole life. His hands remain on your sensitive spots, stimulating you while thrusting against you. You cry and try to wriggle free, but he has you locked in his pleasure trap. You scream, your body exploding with glorious sensations. Your head feels like fluffy cotton candy, colors you have never seen before flash before your eyes. You are pretty sure you are making illegal noises. 

He chuckles in your ear. “I believe they call this a spiritual awakening in the human world. What do you think?”

“Hmeeh, heumm.” You sink into the sheets, lost for words.

He watches you with joy. “My, what am I going to do with you? Turn around so I can see your face.” 

You do. He kisses you until you feel like you’re going to pass out. You both break away breathless.

“You may be the scariest human I’ve ever met,” he says.

You scratch at him playfully. He grabs your hand. 

“Do you trust me?” he says.

You nod. He enters you one last time, and this time, you feel him giving in to you. You listen as he loses control, his breathing heavy against your ear as he pounds rapidly into you. Your breathing rises in response, the pleasure mutual, until at last, through a symphony of shared groans, you reach the climax. He pulls out of you just in time, making a mess of your sheets.  
You hold each other, panting and basking in this suspended moment of ecstasy.

After a while, Lucifer laughs and looks at the mess he made. “You may have to sleep in my bed tonight after all,” he says. He kisses you. “And every night after that.”

You nod, feeling too euphoric for words. 

He falls back on the bed, breathing heavily.

You turn to watch him lying there. With his eyes closed, smiling up at the ceiling, he looks neither angel nor demon. At this moment, he is just Lucifer.   
You reach for his gloveless hand and intertwine your fingers in his. 

“I like you better like this,” you say, kissing his tender fingers. 

He smiles. “You may have me whichever way you want me, [M/C].”

Aaaand with that, you live happily ever after.  
The end. [*insert Gon tongue out face*]


	3. A Diavolo Wonderland - Diavolo x Female Reader FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo Fluff? Diavolo fluff. Cause why not, it's Christmas. 
> 
> It’s our demon lord’s first time in the snow. Enjoy. :)

You tap your foot impatiently. The nerves in your tummy won’t settle, no matter how many times you pace the room. 

You are nervous for two reasons: One, your goofy demon lord boyfriend is coming to the human world for a date, and two, it’s that same lord’s first time in the snow.

You sigh and try to distract yourself by watching the people rush by.

The reason you are meeting up at a train station is because Diavolo wants to treat this like a normal human date, and also, you want to make sure the first time he sets foot in the snow is with you. (he could’ve popped up anywhere he preferred you see) 

You stare at the clock in the middle of the station and sigh. Diavolo is rarely known to be late. It is only 5 minutes past the time you said you would meet, and you suppose five minutes here is like five seconds in the demon world, but still… 

You sit cross-legged on the floor and close your eyes to meditate. (Yes, in the middle of a train station, spending so much time in the Devildom has done something to your sense of social conduct you see)

“Surprise!”

You jolt and fall onto your back. The sound of familiar jolly laughter surrounds you, as a mitted hand reaches down to pull you up.

“Well [M/C], what do you think?”

You gawk at the sight before you. Diavolo stands in front of you, dressed head-to-toe in what can only be described as a winter circus act. He wears a large, bright blue puffer jacket, with oversized snow pants, and a blue knitted hat and mitts to match. Everything clashes brilliantly with his fiery red hair. He looks a bit like an overstuffed blueberry, if that blueberry had spent a good amount of time in hell.

“Uh–” you stutter, you don’t even know what to say.

Diavolo laughs at your shocked expression. “I know what you’re thinking, and don’t worry.” From behind his back, he pulls out a large dry cleaner bag. Inside of it is a smaller, but otherwise exact replica of his alarming outfit. “Tada, so we can match!”

Your jaw is still dropped, you can’t decide which emotion to feel.

Diavolo sighs. “I’m sorry, you can see why I was held up. I was rather stuck between blue and red.”

“Blue looks good on you!” you say at last. No matter how ridiculous he looks, that fact is undeniable, and the contrast to his usual attire is welcoming. Now you find yourself laughing. Here is a man who goes out into the human world probably once in every thousands of years or so. Of course, he’ll be a little slow in keeping up with the trends. You have a feeling that even if he were a regular, he would still choose the same outfit. That’s just who he is. 

Hehe, you giggle at his cuteness. You can’t help yourself anymore, you dive into that big pillowy cushion, and wrap your arms around him tight, your heart swelling. Diavolo pauses with shock, you’ve actually caught him off guard of all things.

“Oh, why it’s nice to see you too.”

“I can’t wait to match you,” you say into his chest.

“Ah, then there is no time to waste.” He plops the matching hat onto your head.

You pull on the wool, it's exceptionally soft and as you suspected, it feels handmade. 

“This is incredible, the best winter hat I’ve ever worn!!”

He laughs. “I had Barbatos whip them up real quick.”

“Barbatos??” You try to imagine Barbatos with a needle and thread. Actually… it isn’t so out of place.

“Well, you’ll have to give him my gratitude for making you look so cute,” you say, ruffling his head.

“[M/C], you’re going to make me do something scandalous in a very public place.”

Hehe, you kiss him on the cheek. “Now, now, let me have the rest of it.”

Diavolo helps you into your matching outfit. You snuggle into the large coat, and mittens, discarding the much lighter attire you had packed for yourself. Once you hop into the snow pants, you feel successfully like a bloated penguin. 

“How do I look?” you say.

“Incredible! Like a wonderful Christmas treat!”

You laugh. “Now what to do with these?” You hold out your old winter gear.

“No matter, I shall have them transported back to the Devildom for you.” He waves his hand and a small black hole opens up in the ground, in which he drops your winter clothes.

You gape, you’ll never get used to that.

He frowns. “I do hope that doesn’t hit Barbatos on the head… Though that would be quite the funny sight.” He chuckles, and you laugh along with him.

“Come on you big goof, we’ve got some snow to see!”

You drag him by the hand across the train station, but before you get to the glass doors you pause. He bumps into you with an “oof.”

“Wait,” you say. “Close your eyes.”

“My [M/C], ten seconds in and you’re already going to give me a heart attack.”

“Hehe don’t worry, I just want to make sure your first time in the snow is a special one!”

“Alright then, I shall trust you!”

You hop behind him and attempt to cover his eyes, but he is much too tall. It would be hard to walk like this for the distance you plan to go.

“Hmm, new plan.” You, release your grip and stand in front of him. “Let’s see… I got it!” You pull the wool hat down over his eyes. “There, perfect! Now no peeking okay?”

He smiles widely. “Haha! This is just like a romance movie! I’m being swept off my feet!”

You giggle and grab his hand tightly in yours. “Alright then Cinderella, just follow my lead.”

**

Diavolo waddles closely to you as you step out into the snow. The golden light of the day reflects off of the earth’s white carpet, momentarily blinding you. You have to stop for a minute and squint your eyes.

It is a lovely, bright wintery day. The snow falls all around you, and the wind blows carelessly, singing a light, Christmas song. Diavolo shivers in your hand.

You lead him across the slushy pavement of the kiss-and-ride, where people all around stare at you. You return their questioning gazes with a smile, if only they knew how odd this pairing really was.

In the Devildom, your relationship felt natural. Diavolo has always been a warm, guiding light for you, and you quickly got to know him for who he is; a big kid, with a soft heart. But here in the human world, there is no mistaking his radiance.

Diavolo shines brightly amongst all the others, his great power shadowing him like a lamp in the dark. Next to him, the world looks rather dull, and yet when you picture it as if seeing it from his eyes, it explodes with color.

You feel as if you are walking around with a huge secret; a warm yellow ball in your chest, glowing brighter and brighter every time you think of it. 

**

“You’ve never seen the snow…”

“Nope.”

“Never!?! In all the thousands of years that you’ve been alive!?!”

He frowns. “My [M/C], I wish you wouldn't age me so. It would appear that I never had the reason nor the courage to. But now that you’re here, I’m glad we can have this moment together!”

**

“[M/C], it’s awfully cold.” Diavolo frowns. “And my boots are wet.”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there!”

You lead him across the street and to the town square, where you stand in a large, snowy field. City trees are decorated with ribbon that sparkle and glisten in the daylight, and people all around enjoy winter activities. There’s a skating rink in the middle of the square, and snowy hills line the perimeter, enclosing you in a mini winter wonderland. Yes, here would be perfect.

“Okay, we’re here! You can take your hat off now!”

“I think I’d rather keep it on.” Diavolo shivers, but his frown lifts as soon as the obstruction is removed from his eyes. First, he stares at you, and then at the surrounding scenery.

“Hahaha! Incredible!” he stands with his arms raised up to the sky like a newborn falcon. “It’s so bright! I feel like I’m in heaven! Oh [M/C] look!” It doesn’t take him long to catch the kids making snow angels, and even shorter to decide he wants to do one too. He pulls you down and lies on his back with his arms and legs spread wide, imitating the action of the nearby kids.

You fall into the snow laughing, and make your own little snow angel beside him. After a while, you stop and look over at Diavolo.

He lays there, sprawled out with his wings indented in the snow. His eyes are closed with joy. His long eyelashes rest gently on his cheeks, which are already rosy. He smiles. “I wonder if this is how Lucifer felt.”

You draw a little halo above his head.

“Hehe, there, the perfect angel.”

He catches your arm and pulls you on top of him. Woah, you weren’t prepared for that.

“[M/C], something is troubling me. I haven’t got to kiss you yet.”

You feel your whole body heat up despite the loose snow that trails down your neck. Diavolo sits up, and those golden eyes stare at you with such ferocity, you think you might evaporate, and join the clouds above. You have but one second to prepare yourself for the kiss. Hand on your neck, he presses his lips to yours. 

His lips are pleasantly cold, but his tongue is warm. It fills you with fire. Your confused senses express themselves in many goosebumps. You wouldn’t expect the prince of the Devildom to have such soft lips and an equally gentle way of using them. He tastes wonderfully like mint and kisses you with the tenderness of a schoolboy.

“Ah,” he breathes as he releases himself from you. “It’s just as I thought, you are still more beautiful than the snow.”

Color floods your cheeks; even after weeks of dating, he still has this magical way of making you blush.

“Stop that, or I may steal you away to my secret lair,” you say.

“Hm, I wouldn’t mind that…” He caresses your neck, but the move is clumsy because of the large mitt he wears. You both laugh. “I guess this does take away from the romance a bit.”

“Really? I think they’re quite charming.” You clap your mitted hands against his, they make that wonderful ‘thuck’ that gloves make when they meet their match. “Where to next my prince? We can go tobogganing, or there’s ice-skating, or…”

“Hmm, which one allows me to be closest to you?”

“Well, I guess that would be tobogganing…”

“Tobogganing it is then!”

You make your way up the steep hill, and join a rally of children at the top. The view is nice from here, and you can see the many trails on the hill where people have sled down before you. Looking out at it, you begin to get the feeling that you’re missing something.

“Oh wait… I suppose we would need a sled huh? Damn.”

Diavolo frowns and looks around. “Aha, got one!” he jumps over to a tree snatches up a sled that lays discarded on the hill, its owner having a temper tantrum next to his mother.

“Diavolo!!”

He laughs. “Hurry, hurry!” He hops onto the sled and pulls you onto his lap, swallowing you in a bear hug.

“Mmm,” he mumbles into your ear as you get settled. “I rather like this.”

“Diavolo! No messing around in the middle of a crime!”

“Why not? I thought that’s what makes it more ex–“

You use your legs to push yourselves over the hill.

“Ahhh!” Diavolo screams the whole way down.

You land in a breathless, tumble at the bottom of the hill. When you look up, you see the mother running furiously down your trail.

“Oh, quick [M/C] run!” Diavolo hops up and pulls you with him.

You stumble after him, your steps faltered by your laughter. 

You run until you’re in the clear, finding yourself in a pretty much untouched patch of snow.

“You goof.” You kneel down and form a discreet snowball. When he’s not looking, you hurl it at him. 

He turns back around just in time, and the snowball hits him square in the middle of the chest.

“Oh? What’s this? A challenge? I daresay [M/C] you are quite brave.”

“That’s big talk for an amateur,” you say while preparing another snowball.

“Oh? Who are you calling an amateur now?” 

Before you can launch another one, Diavolo quickly makes a snowball of his own. He tosses it with little force, and you easily dodge.

You laugh. “That is who I’m calling an amateur.”

“Hold on [M/C], I am just getting used to this.”

You prepare another snowball and return fire. It hits him in the arm.

Diavolo looks serious now, he stands launches his next shot with more force, it hits you in the stomach.

“Aha! Got one!”

You smile. “I’m still one up on you.”

You laugh and launch snowballs back and forth. Diavolo catches on quickly, and you two find yourselves in a rather intense battle. 

Eventually, you see the snowball that will end it all. It whirls towards you with alarming speed, thrown in response to a cheeky comment you made. You have just enough time to say a prayer to Simeon before it hits you smack in the middle of your forehead.

You fall onto your back. The world flashes black, and then white.

You find yourself staring up at the sky, watching the white clouds drifting overhead.

Diavolo’s face is over yours in a second, his auburn hair, spilling out of his hat.

“[M/C]!” he says. “Are you okay??” 

Your head spins, the spot on your forehead where he struck is cold, but you nod.

“My, sometimes I forget how strong I am… How can I make it better??”

The genuine concern in his voice makes you smile. “Kiss me,” you say lazily.

“Why of course, with pleasure.” he leans over you and your lips press together once more. This time, a fierce chill runs up your spine. 

“Mmmmm,” you grab the front of his puffy jacket. “More…”

“Now, now, I can’t have you passing out on me. Shall we?” He stands up and scoops you up in his arms, wedding style. “I think it’s about time we get warmed up.”


End file.
